nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Gears of Destiny Sequence 01
たちと闇の | romaji_title = Jikū wo Koeta Giāzu tachi to Yami no Materiaru | index = 01 | game = Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny | characters = Amitie Florian Kyrie Florian }} たちと闇の |Jikū wo Koeta Giāzu tachi to Yami no Materiaru}}Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny Official Strategy Guide Book. is Sequence index::01 of sequence of::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny. Short summary Sequence structure Long summary Prologue Amitie Florian is a child and is living with her younger sister Kyrie and their father Dr. Granz Florian in a small house on Eltria. Doctor is constantly busy researching and working on a solution to save their world. Amitie is learning so she can help Doctor when she grows up. Kyrie is dissatisfied with the state of things since she wants Doctor to play with her more often. Amitie promises her that when they get bigger they will be able to accompany Doctor on his research trips. Both girls agree they will compete to grow up faster. Amitie's closing narration says they continued to be happy and she thinks things will continue to be same forever. Destiny 01 Battle 1A: Amitie vs. Kyrie The first stage opens with a cut scene where Amitie catches up to Kyrie in the skies above Earth. Amitie is there to stop her before she in her words "does something stupid" and to take her back home where Doctor is waiting on them. Kyrie claims Amitie has no right to order her around since she was born just a bit before her. Amitie reserves herself to bring her younger sister home at any cost, and Kyrie replies that she would have to subdue her by force and she is free to try. They fight and at Amitie wins, but both of them seem to be equally winded by the end of it. Unfortunatelly for Amitie, Kyrie used the fight to strike her with her special virus bullet which is supposed to paralyze Amitie so she can not intervene until Kyrie is done. She would have prefered to break Amitie, but since that would make Doctor sad, she only paralyzed her. Kyrie says her goodbyes and flees. Amitie muses that she would be able to get better if she could find a healer or the antiviral agent. Destiny 02 The player is given an option to choose Yuuno Scrya or Alph as opponent. Battle 2A/B: Amitie vs. Yuuno/Alph In both cases after greeting them, Amitie pulls her guns on them and demands if they know healing arts and/or can give her the AC93-type antiviral agent. Yuuno wants to help her as soon as he figures out she is in trouble, while Alph is less willing to put up with Amitie's behavior, probably not helped by the fact that Amitie was uncertain if Alph was a dog-woman or dog whose owner dressed her up in human clothes. Since neither case fulfils her request then and there, Amitie initiates a fight. After winning the fight, Amitie remarks that the spread of the virus has accelerated because she moved around so much while fighting, after which she faints and falls from the skies. Yuuno/Alph is surprised by this development and is then contacted by Nanoha Takamachi/Fate Testarossa. Yuuno/Alph informs Nanoha/Fate of what has happened and states that he/she wants to help the fallen girl. At this point they receive a call from Shamal, who is on Arthra and apologies for disturbing their down time, stating that a strange reaction has been spotted near them. It comes to a conclusion that it could be an unknown used by a visitor from another world. Which is why an investigator from the Armed Forces is dispatched and Shamal asks for their cooperation. Destiny 03 The player is given an option to choose Hayate Yagami or Reinforce as opponent. Battle 3A: Kyrie vs. Hayate Hayate is the investigator Shamal was talking about and Kyrie runs into her, as she was the source of strange reaction, due to using Formula Eltria. Kyrie notes that Hayate is a perfect match of the person she was looking for except the colors don't match. Kyrie introduces herself with her full title Eltria's "Gears" Kyrie Florian, and asks to "borrow" the U-D system from Hayate, or things might get painful for Hayate. Hayate remarks that this sounds like blackmail, Kyrie replies she doesn't care, threatens Hayate again, calling her "King Ruler over Darkness" which is actually Material-D's title, and attacks. After Kyrie wins she gloats about her invincibility and beauty. Hayate notes that there is something strange about Kyrie and her magic. Kyrie again asks Hayate to hand over the System U-D this time calling her both Lord Dearche and The Supreme Kind of Darkness. Hayate figures out that she is confusing her with Dearche and explains that Kyrie has mistaken her for somebody else, that the person she is looking for has been eliminated by Hayate and her knights three months ago. Kyrie at first cannot believe her, and then is distraught that her plan has failed even before starting. At this point Reinforce calls Hayate to notify her that there is a dangerous reaction near her, which is same as that three months ago during the Dark Fragment Incident, and she is flying to her. Reinforce arrives just as the sky starts shaking and Dearche appears. Battle 3B: Kyrie vs. Reinforce Similar to Battle 3A, Kyrie runs into Reinforce, she introduces herself and asks to be "lent" the system in the Book of Darkness. Reinforce rebuffs her saying that the Book is no longer called that and Reinforce herself no longer has power to access the system alone. Kyrie brushes her off saying she does not need her power and that either Reinforce hands over the Book or Kyrie will extract the System from her by force. Reinforce refuses, stating that she is already waiting for the day she will simply disappear, so she won't allow any harm to come to the Book of the Night Sky or her Mistress. Kyrie brags some more about how she will crush her easily and attacks. After Kyrie wins, she gloats some more about how she was told the Control System of the Book of Darkness would be really strong, but she wasn't. Reinforce despairs that she has already faded away so much, and while thinking that this will be her end, remarking that she has failed Mistress and Knights, Hayate calls her, seemingly able to feel Reinforce is in trouble and tells her she is on her way. Kyrie overhears this and notes that Dearche can also come with them, confusing Hayate for Dearche, and noting Dearche is the only person able to control the System U-D, so she could be usefull in advising Kyrie how to do it. Otherwise Kyrie is confident she could also brute force it. Reinforce finally explains that her Mistress is not Dearche, and that Materials are no longer among living and what happened to them 3 months ago. Like in Hayate's battle she is at first incredulous and then whines and despairs that is now gone with the Materials. Reinforce remarks that the Materials did mention something called that. This is likely a case of slight retcon UD was not mentioned during Reinforce's path but was mentioned by Stern during Fate's pathMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Portable: The Battle of Aces: Fate's Path: Stage 4. At this point similar to Hayate's fight Hayate arrives, Reinforce notes a and a are happening. Hayate informs her that on her way here she sensed the same reaction they sensed back during the last incident at which point Dearche appears. Destiny 04 Dearche appears in, ranting about how she is full of power, mana, darkness and has resurrected. Hayate and Her squabble for a while, Hayate calling her a problematic child, Dearche responds calling her and other present names, Hayate remarks she will have to teach her manners, Dearche is infuriated with that etc. Kyrie notes that while she doesn't get the family squabble of these kids, this is her time to complete her mission. Before Kyrie can act, Dearche promises Hayate and her Knights such a defeat that 1000 years will not be enough to forget it, brags some more about her newfound power and imperiously orders Hayate and Reinforce to kneel while casting binds. Hayate and Reinforce are caught instantly and can not get away, noting that this kind of thing was not something Dearche was able to do last time. Dearche gloats some more remarking that since the resurrection has remade her and she is no longer the same as before. Kyrie takes this opportunity to try introducing herself but gets bound too for her trouble. More gloating and Dearche remarks that she has not forgotten how Hayate and Reinforce caused her to be shot in the chest, and the humiliation and pain. She then prepares to return that to them "thousand trillion times over" right then and there, which is when Amitie intervenes. Battle 4A: Amitie vs. Dearche Amitie interrupts Dearche from exacting her vengance on people who in her mind slighted her last time and is confused about who Amitie is. Hayate is the first to figure it out and correctly points out Amitie is likely the older sister of Kyrie (whom Hayate calls Momoiro, Japanese for "pink") based on her appearance and weapons. Amitie apologizes to Hayate and Reinforce for having to put up with her sister, and asks them to stay back since she will deal with Dearche. Kyrie is confused by the fact that Amitie is even here, and asks he what happened to the virus. Amitie dismisses the issue saying that she simply had to use the Fighting Spirit, and that due to the Engine of Passion that burns in her chest her fighting spirit easily overcame something as simple as a virus. Kyrie is exasperated, and remarks that it seems "Idiots don't catch colds". Amitie gives her full title, goads Dearche to attack her and swears she will protect the future of this world. Dearche is still confused by her antics but attacks anyway. After Amitie wins, Dearche is completely dumbfounded that she lost and screams at Amitie demanding to know how did this happen. Amitie, gasping heavily is only able to breathe out that it was a hotblooded victory before the effects of the virus start to fully kick in. Kyrie notices that and says it's a bit too late. Hayate praises Amitie's victory while Reinforce is thoughtful thinking how could Amitie defeat Dearche. Material-D on the other hand is just as confused, since she has just woken up, she should be at her best but starts remembering that for a while now ever she has felt like somebody has been draining her power. Still she despairs that even all the power she gathered seemed to be useless. With Dearche's defeat and weakening the binds on Hayate and Reinforce start weakening and they break out. Hayate and Reinforce start preparing to end Dearche and Kyrie pleads them to not destroy her since she needs her. Amitie shouts at Kyrie to stay out of it. Dearche is frantic now that the shoe is on the other foot and tries to get Hayate and Reinforce to not attack her now that she has been de-powered. Hayate consoles her that they will not destroy, just incapacitate her. Just as Hayate and Reinforce are about to unison, the other two Materials step in. Material-L brags that of course the other two are back since the King is back. Material-S notes that this is the first time they meet in this kind of situation. Dearche is surprised and is not entirely pleased to see the other two. She is the first one to call them by their new names, Stern for Material-S and Levi for Material-L. Stern then remembers that these indeed are their names while Levi remarks that she doesn't remember it but finds the names cool. It is at this point that Dearche figures out that the other two were the ones that drained her power, after she bound Reinforce and Hayate, since during their own resurrection they "irresponsibly devoured the magical power and shared system resources". Levi enthusiastically confirms that, while Stern thanks Dearche on a delicious meal. Dearche is not amused since their resurrection directly caused her to loose against Amitie, which ruined her plans. She chides them on not considering others and not picking a better time and place for resurrection. Levi is petulant, while Stern notes that she didn't resurrect on her own, but was called by something and felt as if the time itself moved. As Dearche is critiquing her subordinates, Kyrie makes her move by attacking and wounding Reinforce to prevent her from being able to unison with Hayate. She mock apologises, and Hayate is infuriated. Kyrie then and again tries to introduce herself to the King. Dearche again refuses to talk to her, but Kyrie's mention of Unbreakable Darkness intrigues the other two Materials since according to Levi that is what they have been seeking. Levi asks Kyrie if she know how to awaken UD, and Dearche cuts her off ordering her to stay away from Kyrie who doesn't know the nature of the system. Kyrie protests, but Stern comes to her rescue remarking that while it's likely that Kyrie doesn't know what UD is, it doesn't hurt to give her the chance to explain herself. Levi agrees and since both of her subordinates seem taken with the idea, Dearche relents. Kyrie then remarks that maybe they should speak where there is less people present, and Stern proposes they move to their base of operations where they will awaken the UD. They all make thier goodbyes, Dearche promises that all that opposed her last time are now done for, Levi tells everyone to expect them while Stern politely informs Hayate and Reinforce that she will greet them and others again at a later date. Amitie is distraught that her sister is leaving with Materials but is unable to stop her. After Dearche and her entourage make their escape, Amitie splits too. Hayate remarks that the situation is now grave since not only they have the Materials to deal with (and potential reappearance of the Dark Pieces) the Florians could also be trouble. They need to nip this in the bud quickly but their kids (her and Reinforce's), the Wolkenritter, are on an assignment with Chrono. Also while she would have liked for Reinforce to take it easy given that she has been wounded, she asks her to stay at her side. Then she decides to call on Nanoha and Fate. After they all meet in the morning, they agree to split into three teams. Nanoha and Yuuno are to chase the older sister Amitie, Fate and Alph are to go after the younger sister Kyrie while Hayate and Reinforce will deal with the Materials. Both Yuuno and Alph conclude that they need to solve the situation quickly before it gets worse. Details Character appearances Device appearances References Category:Battle sequences